One Fowl Demon
by vampire2001
Summary: When a young witch, the cousin of Artemis Fowl, makes a contract with the Demon Ciel Phantomhive will disaster strike or will something else happen. Rated T. No like, no read, no comment! Any songs used I do not own!
1. The Demon Boy

_One Fowl Demon_

Chapter 1, the Demon Boy

_Annalisa POV_

Hi, I'm Annalisa Deathrose, sister to Antonio Deathrose, and cousin of Artemis Fowl. I'm thirteen, a red head, blue eyed, Goth, and hot tempered. Not much to say. And this is the story of the day my life became even more complicated.

My brother and I were walking through a small ally next to the café we always went to. The day was good till then. We went to the park with our friends, Max Froghorn and Luna Solstice, left them, went to the library, then to the café. No complications what so ever until we went down that damn ally. We were half way to the end when we noticed four people fallowing us. I clutched my backpack for dear life and walked a little faster, but not fast enough. Antonio and I were grabbed from behind. Antonio struggled to get away and help me in the process. I tried to pull my Taser from my pocket but failed when one of them took it and tased my brother knocking him out. The person holding it turned it to me, I had tears trailing down from my eyes, and Screamed when the 30,000 volts coursed through me.

~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sound of my brother yelling and cussing. I opened my eyes to find I was lying on the cold metal floor of a cage. That's when I realized it wasn't just me and my brother, but the people that jumped us. Antonio had Burses and cuts everywhere. "Your turn, girly." One of them said pulling out of the cage. Antonio yelled for them to put me back and take him instead. I looked back at him to see tears streaming down his face. "Antonio!" I yelled holding my hand out trying to reach him. The person dragging me chuckled and said "I'm going to enjoy beating a Deathrose." I screamed out of pure horror. _'Shit what do I do?'_ I thought as I kicked and screamed. They took me to another room, away from my twin, and tossed me in. I stood up and was instantly hit, kicked, punched and so on. I let out screams of pain and anguish that just made my attackers laugh.

It went on like this for the next 3 days. I could barely scream or move. Antonio and I shared a cage. Every day once in the morning, once during the day, and once at night we were beaten separately or together. They fed us very little, so by day two we were a little skinnier then we already were. We hide in the farthest corner of the cage hanging onto each other for dear life. "Come on you two!" One of the monsters said yanking both of us out. I started crying and held Antonio's hand. They took us to the other room and began their normal "Beating session". The pain was too much now so we just blacked out.

Next thing I know is I'm in a dark room sitting a small table across from a Raven. I noticed my bruises were completely gone. To my surprise the Raven began to talk. "Would you like me to help you out of this mess you're in?" It said with a slightly heavy British accent. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can get you out of the torcher and pain if you simply agree to sell your soul." It responded. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I will keep you safe until our contract expires." It said. I eyed it then said "Fine." If Ravens could smile this one would. "Well then Time to wake up." Was the last thing I heard.

My eyes opened and I shot up. I was back in my room, on my bed, at the Deathrose Manner. I got up walked to the bathroom and noticed all my bruises and cuts were gone. But the one thing that caught my eye was the purple mark on the joint of my neck, a crescent with a swirl. _Great something else to cover up._ I thought remembering my birth mark. "I see you saw." Someone said from the doorway. I squeaked, jumped, and turned to whoever it was. I saw a boy maybe my age, Blue-ish black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and in a black suit. My first thought was Artemis had come to our home for an unexpected visit but then I realized this boy had an eye patch on his right eye. "Who are you?" I asked taking a step back. "Ms. Deathrose don't you remember the contract we made?" He said with a smirk.

I gasped and remembered the raven; it had the same black-ish blue tint to its feathers like this boy's hair. "Your that raven!" I said. His smirk widened. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He said holding his hand out. I shakily took it and shook. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up." He said walking out. "I thought that was just trauma from being hit so many times in the head." I whispered. I took a quick shower, got dressed in a sliver tank, black lace short sleeve, black shorts, and silver 2" heel sandals and walked out. Went to the vanity put my Sword necklace on and put a little black and silver make-up. I was working on putting a black heart on my right cheek when Antonio burst through the door making me mess up.

"You're OK!" He yelled pulling me out of my chair and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Yes, I'm OK, but I won't be if you keep my air supply cut off!" I said feeling light headed. He let go and said sorry. I laughed and said it was fine. Quickly fixed my heart with my brother's help and left with him. "Oh, I meant to ask. Who's the creepy boy in the lounge?" My twin inquired. "Ciel Phantomhive." Was my only answer. He took that as a sign to shut up. We walked to the library only to find Ciel looking at our vast collection of books. I could hear him muttering the types of books were on the shelves. "Romance Novels, Almanacs, Graphic Novels, Bibles…" "Looking for something unspecific?" I asked walking up to him. "No, just looking." He answered.

"Hm, looked like you were looking for something specific." I said running my fingers over a few leather bound books until I found a "Special" Black leather book. "Antonio, have you packed completely this time?" I asked walking over to a table and opening the book. "Uh, maybe?" He said rubbing the back of his head and left to check. I sighed and looked through the book. This book contained all the photos of Artemis, Me and Antonio. I looked through it every time we were about to visit. I sighed sadly at the first memories all the happy days. Before Artemis's father disappeared, before his mother had a mentally break down, before he got involved with the LEP. I looked up at Ciel who was casually leaning on the book shelf reading one of my black magic history books.

"What drew you to that book?" I asked putting the Photo album on the appropriate shelf. "Just something I know a lot about." He answered closing it and putting up on the shelf. "Hm. My best friend's into the opposite of that. He practices white magic." I said looking through the titles. "Damn it!" I muttered. "What's wrong?" He inquired. "The maid, May, rearranged my books, again." I said moving through down the rows. "Mind if I help" He asked "I'm not that bad with finding books." I thought for a second then nodded. "Ok, fine." I said. I walked over to a small desk by the stairs and jotted down every book was looking for. I split the list in half and gave him a piece. He skimmed it then looked up at me.

"Mainly books in Spanish, French, and Greek with a couple of Japanese Graphic Novels. Might I ask why?" He inquired. I blushed and met his eyes. "I can speak seven languages and I have a small fetish with graphic novels. Mainly to bug Antonio and Artemis." I said looking at my feet. I'm used to people laughing at me saying I'm over the 'Freak limit'. He chuckled and made me look up. "So you can speak in other languages and like Japanese Novels and I suppose others find that odd?" I looked at him quizzically. "I thought you were going to laugh." I said honestly. He shook his head and walked off to find the books I asked him to find. I walked the other way, putting my ear buds in and quietly singing to the song that was playing.

~~~~~Ceils POV~~~~~

I heard singing at the other end of the library and looked over to see Ms. Annalisa dancing and singing to music on her phone. I quietly listened to her voice sync with the melody.

(**Heart Beat Lyrics by Ross Lynch**)

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

(Hey-ay)  
Let me hear you like  
(Hey-ay-ay)  
(Hey-ay)  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay i can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay

The song must have ended. She giggled and turned to see me staring at her. She blushed beat red and turned back to the shelves. I grabbed the last book and walked over to her.

~~~~~~~~Annalisa POV~~~~~~~~

Oh, gods! He saw me! Ciel saw me! I saw my last book and pulled it off the shelf. I turned and came face to face with Ciel. 'Oh, Great.' I thought. "You have a great singing voice." He said. "T-thanks." I stuttered. I looked into his eyes and saw they had a crimson tint. That's when it hit me. "You're a Demon aren't you?" I asked with an edge. "I thought you already knew this?" He asked tilting his head to one side. "I had a feeling thy was not human but I thought thy was a restless spirit." I replied looking intently at his eyes. "Hm, you've dealt with worse than me, haven't you?"

I smiled sweetly and put my hand on his shoulder bringing closer to me. "You have no idea." I whispered into his ear then let him go. "I put your books on the table by the door." He said bluntly. "I thank thee." I said and walked away.


	2. Fowl Trip

_One Fowl Demon_

Chapter 2, Fowl Trip

~~~~~~~~Annalisa POV~~~~~~~~

A 24 hour trip from San Antonio, Texas to Ireland. Not that I didn't mind being around my brother it just he has a tendency to get on that fragile nerve and tap dance right across it. Only two ways to keep him quiet; keep him knocked out or reading. I had to settle for second choose. He brought fourteen books in English, Latin, Chinese, and Italian with him. Every time he started talking I would throw one of those books at his chest, "miss", and knock the wind out of him. I was sitting at one of the small tables next to the window and staring out. Ciel sat across from me doing the same. "Ann, Could you toss me my…" I tossed the book I knew he wanted "OOF! ….. Thanks." Every time I did that I would think of the uncanny ability to 'read' his mind.

"So, Ms. Annalisa…" Ciel began.

"Please don't call me that, call me simply Annalisa" I interjected

"Ok. Annalisa where are you and your twin going to anyway? You never specified."

"We're going to see our cousin Artemis in Ireland."

"Hm." Was the last of that

"Antonio, you game for a couple rounds of Jin?" I asked standing up.

"Sure, Sis." He answered sitting by the small coffee table.

I shuffled the cards, gave Antonio seven, gave myself seven, put the deck face down on the table and flipped one face side up. It was quiet except for Antonio yelling when I won (Which was every time) and a few small conversations here and there.

~~~~ (Time skip) 10:29 P.M. (Epic time skip, right?) ~~~~

"Well I'm going to sleep, so good night." Antonio said shuffling it to the other room that had two small beds and a fold out desk. "Night, Bro." I said coming out of the small bathroom (More like coat closet, Privet jets are not always that luxurious especially the small ones). "Are you going too?" Ceil asked as I walked over to the couch and plopped down. "No, I normally can't go to sleep till about midnight, so oh well." I said with a small shrug. He shook him head and sighed. "You up for a movie?" I asked turning the flat screen on. "Sure what kind?" He asked.

"Well we mainly got horror movies thanks to Zak*(1), so let see…. Choose between Saw and Scream." I said. He thought for a second before looking at me. "Which one do you like best?" He asked. "I honestly prefer Scream, Ciel." I said. "Then let's watch that one." Said boy answered. I flipped through Netflix and found it. Ciel walked over to the wall off to the side of the couch and leaned on it. "You can sit down next to me. I promise not to bite." I stated. He looked at me confused, I patted the spot next to me, and he slowly moved and sat down.

The movie started and as the killing got worse and creepier I admit I squeaked and hid my face in a pillow or Ciel's shoulder. Once I ended I was falling asleep. "Annalisa, you should go to bed." Ciel said standing up and offering a hand. "Actually can I talk to you for a second?" I asked taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet. "Sure. What do you need?" He asked. "There's one tinny tiny problem with our contract." I said one of my books of a table. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked looking a little confused.

"You can make a deal with me but not devour my soul." I said flipping through my book "You see." I opened to the page that said it all._ 'A demon or devil can make a deal with a witch but not devour his or her soul. If the demon tries they will be turned human and never leave the witch's side for the rest of their lives.'_ "But this applies to a witch." Ciel stated. "Which I am, Ciel, for that matter I from the most powerful witch coven that ever existed." I said looking down at my shoes.

"So we're both stuck in this." I finished looking up at his ocean blue eyes. He looked at my eyes for a while, probably to see if I was lying or not. And to prove I wasn't lying I muttered a small spell and made the water bottles in the cooler rattle until they were flouting toward me. "I know you demons survive on human souls, but I didn't find out about that for a while."

"So that's why you had twenty books on Black and White magic?"

"Yeah, I'm still a witch in training though." I said looking up and letting my eyes flash to their true form, an eerie sea blue with the pupil slit then blinked a couple of times letting them return to normal. "I'd better go to bed, so good night." I said quickly walking to the other room.

~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~

"Anna, Anna, ANNA! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled shaking me. "In light I see, in the dark I am blind. In the world I walk in the circle I fly" I muttered sticking my arm out and pulling it back toward me just as fast making a candle fly out of my suit case and hit whoever was shaking me. "OW!" Said person yelled hitting the ground with a loud thump. I opened my eyes; saw Ciel standing in the doorway and Antonio on the ground with his hands on his chest. "Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas me réveiller comme ça, stupide!"* (2) I said in French.

"Tin epomeni fora tha frontiso valitsa sas einai kleisto, Lotus."* (3) He said in Greek. I sighed, got out of bed, helped my idiot brother up and turned to the door and Ciel. "Good Morning." I said slightly bowing my head to him. "To you as well. (Pause) If you don't mind my asking, what did you do to him?" He asked. "Simple Levitation spell. He does that all the time."

I responded putting a small pot of tea together. "Want some?" I asked "I call upon fire. To complete my desire. I wish to cast fire. It is my greatest desire. So mote it be." With that setting my hand ablaze and heating the tea. "Sorry can't." He said getting a strange look form Antonio. "Oh, right." I said pouring the tea for me and my brother. Antonio sniffed and smiled. "Peppermint. Haven't had this since our last visit to Artemis." Said boy stated. I smiled and said "Thought it was a good idea."

My Bro chuckled and finished his tea. "What do you think the surprise he has for us this year?" I asked remembering the year before being a total disaster. "Beats me." Antonio said. "Surprise?" Ciel asked starling me and Antonio out of our thoughts. "Heh, well you see Artemis deals with…. Special people and can't always be around us so he sets us up with privet classes, clubs, and so on."

"Last year he put us in a survival class and let's just say we kinda burned the building down and sent all the students and teachers, minus us, to the hospital." I said. "You burned them?" he asked. "No they were outside and we sneezed and set the building up in smoke. Everyone went to the hospital mumbling about demon children, angry gods, and unnatural beings." Antonio said laughing. "He finds it funny but I find it embarrassing. We're as bad as Artemis! He send Doctors to their own hospitals with mental problems with ease!" I said feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

Ciel smirked. "He sounds like a great guy." Was all he said. I turned to him. "You're kidding me right?" I asked "He did that almost all his life and he's only thirteen!" (Silence) "Ladies and Gents we have 20 minutes till we land in Ireland." The pilot said over the intercom. I sighed and new what that meant. "Anna, why don't you sing for us!" Antonio said pretending not to see my "I'm Going to kill you" glare. "And why should I?" I asked trying to maintain my temper.

"Because you always do, what's wrong you scared to sing in front of a practical stranger?" My brother teased. "I hate you." I said with a little anger in my voice. "Why?" He asked innocently. "Because you know I have stage fright and can't sing I front of anyone other than you or my old music teacher." I said letting my anger disappear. "When we were in the library you seemed fine with singing if front of me." Ciel said with a smirk.

'Great he's going to get his revenge on me now' I thought with a small sweat drop. "She sang in the library and you two were together?" Antonio asked bewildered. "I forgot he was around and got lost in the music I was listening to. I didn't do it on purpose!" I squeaked knowing what my brother was thinking. "Please one last time and I won't ask you to sing during the rest of the trip." Antonio begged. I sighed giving in.

"Fine, Bro. What song?" I asked "Hmmm, What about 'Monochrome Kiss' By 'SID'?" He suggested. "You want me to sing in Romanian? (Sigh) Fine." I said clearing my throat and closed my eyes.

Lyrics from

deai ni iro wa nakute  
MONOKURO fukinukeru  
itami goto kimi yudanemashou

Lyrics from

kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru  
yousha nai aki ga kite  
suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

Lyrics from

toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
yasashiku sukutte  
uwakuchibiru de asobu

Lyrics from

sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu  
tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa  
dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru

Lyrics from

are kara ikura ka yoru  
suki ni mo narimashita  
izon no umi iki mo wasurete

Lyrics from

muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite  
hiki kiwa no bigaku  
tokuige na kisu kirau

Lyrics from

hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete  
dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no  
midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete?  
egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

Lyrics from

tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa  
kimi wa mou inai  
watashi wa mou iranai

Lyrics from

sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru

Lyrics from

yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de

Lyrics from

irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

I finished and opened my eyes. Antonio began to clap and Ciel looked truly impressed by me being able to sing in of all languages, Romanian. "Are we done here?" I asked trying to hide a small blush. "Yeah, we're done, Sis." My Bro said patting me on the back.

He will appear in and out of the story but does not have a big part.

"How many times have I told you not to wake me like that, Stupid."

"Next time I'll make sure your suitcase is closed, Lotus."


	3. Artemis Fowl Our Cousin

_One Fowl Demon_

Chapter 3, Artemis Fowl our cousin

~~~~~~Annalisa POV~~~~~~

'Where's Artemis?' I thought as we stood in the airport entrance. That's when I saw a (In my opinion) Very tall and scary man. Next to him was our dear cousin holding a sign that said 'Deathrose'. "Artemis! Over here!" I yelled waving an arm over my head. We headed over to them and I rushed up to Arty and gave him an unsuspected hug. He stumbled a bit then returned it. "Good to see you, too, Annalisa." He said pulling away. "You, too, Arty." I said Smiling.

"Sup, Cuz." Antonio said shaking Artemis's hand. Our cousin noticed Ciel standing close by my side and frowned. "Who's this?" he asked. Ciel stepped forward and said "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Mister Fowl." I was honestly surprised because I had never said our cousin's last name and Ciel knew it right off the bat. "You a new friend of theirs?" Arty asked. "In a way." Ciel said modestly. "We've only known him for... Mughf!"

Antonio tried to say before I slapped my hand over his mouth and glaring at him. He tried to close his mouth but bit my hand. "YOW! What was that for Bone Head!?" I yelled. I was about to tackle him when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned to see the owner of the hands was Ciel. The look on his face said "Breathe". "Shall we go then?" Artemis asked. I nodded and heard Antonio silently say thank you to Ciel.

"So, Artemis how's Becket and Miles?" I asked as we left the airport. "Still fighting, but getting better. My only complaint is that Miles stops using me for a test subject with his experiments." He answered. "Last Christmas was funny because of that face, though." Antonio said. "Yeah, sure, my hair was stuck that way for a month." Artemis said. I looked over at Ciel who looked completely and utterly lost. "I'll tell you later." I told him, earning a glare from my cousin.

"Artemis, we've reached the manor." Butler said from the driver's seat of the Bentley. We got out of the Bentley and walked inside. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, where are Zak and Xena?" I asked. "They had to cancel. I know you wanted to see your other twins, but apparently their school won't let them take the time off." Artemis said trying to comfort me. "Thanks." I said managing a weak smile.

"I'll show you to your rooms." He said. Antonio and Artemis talked on the way and Ciel and I talked. "So what happened last Christmas?" Ciel asked. "Miles got a new kid chemistry set from my twin sister, Xena, and made a new 'Hair gel'. He cornered Artemis in the study, had Becket tie him down and tried it out on him. It spiked his hair so bad he didn't want to come out of his room Christmas morning."

"And what's this about a Twin brother and sister?" He asked. I looked down feeling a bit sad. "Well like our cousin we're practically super geniuses and Antonio and I go to school online. But Zak and Xena go to school in Japan. I rarely see my younger siblings." I said feeling tears form in my eyes. "When did you see them last, Annalisa?" "I saw them for three days during their break, but they couldn't stay long because of their friends." Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I love my siblings but due to their two best friends they have made so really bad choses." I finished. "What have they done?" "Xena has officially become what I hate most, A popular. And Zak has almost gotten sent off to Juvenal Hall a number of times." Tear continued to fall down over my cheeks remembering having to bail Zak out and Xena dissing me in front of our whole family and all our friends saying 'I was not a loud to be seen with her in public'.

"Hm, I'm sorry for you." Ciel said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sniffled, wiped my eyes, and smiled bitterly. "Who knew being the eldest would be so hard." I said. "Here we are." Artemis said "Ok, Annalisa here's your room" He opened the door and a loud me to go in "Antonio here's yours. And Ciel you can stay in the room next to Annalisa's." He finished. I leaned on the door frame. "Thanks, do you mind if I go out into the garden before lunch?" I asked. He nodded.

After he left I walked over to my suit and pulled out three of my books and changed into a silver and black t-shirt with happy bunny holding a guitar and "I know it's loud but I don't care" on the front, Dark blue almost black capris, and silver sandals with black treed. And to top it off I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and braided my black and blue streak and ran out the door only to be stopped by the two and only Becket and Miles Fowl.

I knelt down as they came to a skidding stop. Both tackled me in a hug. "Hey, boys! How you've been?" I laughed as they got off me. "Good but we've got to run." Miles said. I was confused until I heard a yell. "Go hide in Antonio's room. Tell him I said so, Ok?" I asked. They nodded and ran to the door across from mine, opened it, and bolted inside. I turned and saw the funniest thing ever. Artemis was coming down the hall mad as ever and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Annalisa, do you know where Becket and Miles are?" He asked. It took everything in me not to break down and start laughing like a complete idiot. "Not a clue." I said trying to keep a straight face. "What did they do this time?" He looked even more irritated, then he pointed to his hair and that's where I lost it and began giggling uncontrollably. "Oh, yes, this is SO funny." He said sarcastically. "Yeah, it kinda is." I said as my giggle fit stopped.

Artemis started walking towards Antonio's door and I felt my heart stop. "Um, Cuz, I was just in there and they aren't there." I said making him turn "Do you want some help getting your hair back to normal?" He sighed and nodded. "K just let me get something from Antonio, so head to my room and I'll be there in a second." I said walking past him. I waited till he closed the door to my room to walk in and get the twins out.

"Ok. Becket, Miles when I leave you leave at the same time and run back to your rooms, got it?" I asked them. They nodded and I turned to MY twin. "Do you have any Ginger Piura?" He tossed me the bottle without saying a word. I nodded and walked out with the twin behind me. "K, go but do it quietly and quickly." I whispered. They ran and I walked in to my room to help my cousin.


	4. The Garden

_One Fowl Demon_

Chapter 4, The Garden

I finally got Artemis's hair to go down! I feel accomplished! I really give the boys credit on the 'Hair Gel' They made, again. And I finally got to go into the garden, sit under a tree and read my books, but was kinda annoyed by the feeling I was being watched. I would look around every few seconds but all I found looking at me was a crow. So I just went back to my book.

"Hey, What are you doing out here alone?" someone asked. I looked up to find Ciel looking down at me. "Reading. I normally do this so it's not unusual for my cousin and his parents, but Becket and Miles don't get it but their just kids so that's ok" I said bookmarking my page. "Hm. Mine if I sit." He asked. "Not at all, Ciel." I said scooting over and patting the spot next to me. "Thanks, so what are you reading?"

"Edgar Allan Poe's complete collection of stories and poems."

"I've read his work. The one I seem to remember well was the poems 'A Valentine' and 'The Raven'"

"Heh, how did you know those were my favorites?"

"You like those two?"

"Yes, but my favorite stories would have to be 'A Black Cat' and 'The Sphinx'."

"I read those two, but I only like 'The Sphinx'."

"Why not 'A Black Cat'?"

"I'm not in favor to liking cats."

"Hm. Judging from how you act your either allergic or have bad experiences with them."

"Both."

"Hey do you mind my asking but how old are you literally?"

"I don't mind. I'm around two-hundred years old."

"Wow. My soul is in all actualities as old as time."

"How is that?"

"It's a LONG story."

"I've got time."

"Well it's shorter if I show you."

I held my hand out and he took it. "Light to Dark, Dark to Light, Black to White, White to Black, Good to Evil and Evil to Good."

The world around us became fuzzy then cleared. Next thing we know is were standing behind two teens about our age in a cavern covered in different colored crystals that were glowing. One of the Teens was a girl in a long black dress, had long white hair and pale skin. The other was a boy in complete white and had pale skin and short black hair. Ciel Jumped when a voice boomed through the cavern and two people came out of the shadows and the light.

One you could tell was an Angel and the other was a Demon. I knew who they were really, the teens and the demon and angel. "You two were chosen from one hundred to keep the peace between the mortal world and our world. But the consequence to wanting to keep the peace is your souls will never know peace. Your souls will be passed on for the rest of eternity." Said the Demon. "And Another consequence is One of you will have to become a warrior Angel and the Other a Demon." The Angel finished.

The Girl and the Boy nodded ready to take on their destiny. The Angel walked over to the Girl and the Demon to the Boy. "Please state your first name and hold out your left forearm." The Angel said to the girl. She held out her forearm and said "I am Yin." Next was the boy who was told to hold out his right forearm and said "I am Yang."

I looked over at Ciel. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. I reach over and closed him mouth. He looked over at me and I smiled and quietly laughed. We looked back to see the angel and Demon cut a symbol into their forearms. We watched the Symbols Glow Black and White then dim. Yin and Yang yelled in pain and fell to their knees.

From Yins back emerged a pair of black, white, blue, and red Angel wings and from Yang's back came a pair of black, white, blue and red Bat-like wings. They stood and turned. That's when we notated two things happened. 1) There eyes were now blue and red and 2) The Angel and Demon had disappeared. The scene changed, but it was the same cavern.

The only difference was Me, Antonio, Xena, and Zak were standing were Yin and Yang were before. We looked about 10 years old. Ciel looked over at me and I looked down. "Is that you and your siblings?" He asked. I shook my head yes and looked up at his eyes. "So that's Zak and Xena. They don't look that bad." "They weren't they were the happy two and we were the Gloomy two, but that all changed when this happened."

I said tears streaming down my face again. The Demon and Angel came again this time looking quite grim. The angel Walked up to me and Antonio and the demon walked up to Zak and Xena. "Please hold your Left Forearm out and state your first name." Antonio and I did as we were told and said our names, so did Zak and Xena.

Everything happed just like before. Only when we turned to leave the Angel and Demon stopped us. "Due to the fact there are four of you each of you have only half a soul, So you have to stay with your other half." The Angel and Demon stated. We nodded and left. The image Blurred and we were back sitting in the Garden. I was crying hard my right hand on the mark I was given that day. Ciel pulled me to my feet wiped my tears. I laughed bitterly.

"Heh, You must think I'm Pretty weak, Crying so freely." I said with a bitter smile. "No, I can see that was hard for you but how can two kids that happy just change to almost going to Juvenal Hall and hurting you physical?" He asked "After that day Xena became Violent on the smallest thing and so did Zak. Then it got worse and worse till they actually did physically hurt Me and Antonio. We had just said 'Good morning' and they started yelling, Punching, and kicking us."

"Me and My twin were covered in bruises and cuts for a while and us being orphans and our older sister traveling the world we didn't have anyone to tell other than our friends and the servants we love being around, May and Jack. They thought Our younger siblings were angry about something and just needed time to cool down, but when we tried talking to them again that gave me a black eye and Antonio a bruise on his left cheek." I cried

"For a year it was like that either ignore and avoid them or risk getting cent to the hospital." I was having a hard time standing, but thanks to Ciel Holding my shoulders I didn't fall. He wiped my tears again and did something totally shocking, he gave me a hug. "Annalisa, breathe. Remember the contract we made. They can't hurt you anymore and If you want I can protect your brother too." He said letting me go.

I took a shaky breath and stated something that made me want to cry again "They Split me and my brother up. You can't protect Me without Antonio getting hurt or protect Antonio without Me getting hurt." He looked shocked by that. "Hm, That is a problem. Do you think Antonio would be willing to Make a contract with a, um, Friend of mine?" He asked. "I-I Don't know." I said "We can ask but there is a very slim chance and by slim I mean Spider thread thin." Ciel smiled at my statement. "That's perfect." Was all he said before taking my arm and leading me back to the Manor.


	5. Twin Contracts

One Fowl Demon

Chapter 5, Twin Contracts

We walked in and found Antonio Standing in front of Becket and Miles and Artemis Looking the same way he did about an hour ago (Read Chapter 3). I looked at Ciel and sighed. He just chuckled. "I'll get Artemis, Becket, and Miles. You get Antonio." I commanded. Ciel nodded. I held Artemis back and told him I had some of the removal in my room and he could use it and that go him to cool down and leave.

Then I told the twins to go into the garden and play ball. Before they ran off to get a ball I pulled one out of thin air making them laugh. Antonio and Ciel just watched from the left wall. "Garnet, we need to talk." I said turning to face the two. "K, what about?" He asked "Them." I said looking my twin in the eyes. "Oh." Was all that he could say. We walked back out into the garden and stood under one of the willow trees.

"Antonio, I guess you have already figured Ciel wasn't normal, right." I asked. "Yeah. What is he one of us?" My Bro asked. "No he's not a witch, but he's somewhere in that range." I said glancing over at Ciel. "He's a Demon." I said. "Oh, Ok that's why I had the feeling he wasn't human or a witch, well warlock." Antonio said "But my only question is why he is here with us?"

"Promise not to freak?" I asked. He nodded. "I kinda made a contract with him, it was for him to protect me and you till we were out of danger and once the contract expired He would eat my soul, but he can't due to the fact Demons can't eat witch souls. But he's ok with staying around me I think because he could have just left, Am I right?" I asked. Ciel nodded smiled at me. Antonio looked as if he was going to faint.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A FREAKING DEMON!" He yelled. "Hey, bro, Did you not hear the last part?" I asked. "YES, BUT YOU STILL MADE A DAMN CONTRACT WITH A DAMN DEMON!" He yelled again. "I'm standing right here you know?" Ciel asked, annoyed. "SHUT UP, PHANTOMHIVE!" "Ok, Now I'm annoyed." I said pulling a piece of Duct tape from the air and slapping over my twins mouth. Ciel laughed at the look on my Bro's face.

"He might not accept the offer, Ciel" I said. _'What offer?' Antonio asked through our mind link._ "The offer is you make a deal with one of Ciel's friends and this time we won't end up in the hospital after the reunion here in two weeks." I said. _'And if I say no?' Antonio asked._ "One of us goes to the Hospital." I said simply. Antonio was quiet for a few seconds before answering. _'Fine.' He said._

I ripped the tape off his mouth and left a rather large, rather red mark on his mouth. "Ciel I gotta question." I said turning to him. "What?" He asked. "How are you going to contact this friend of yours? I don't think demons carry cell phones do they?" I asked. "Let's just say I'll be gone for an hour or so." He answered. "Well you'd better get a move on then." I said. He nodded and ran off. "Well we should head inside it's almost lunch." Antonio said grabbing my hand and starting to walk back to the Manor. "Yeah." I said one question going through my head over and over again 'Why did he stay?'.

"**Qualcosa ti preoccupa, Sis****? (Something bothering you, Sis?)" Antonio asked in Italian **

"**No, sto bene****. (No, I'm fine.)" I said in Italian. **

"**Si, certo, e il cielo e cremisi con riflessi oro. ****(Yeah, sure, and the Sky is crimson with gold flecks.)"**

"**Questo e il migliore che si possa trovare? ****(That's the best you could come up with?)"**

"**Scherzi a parte cosa c'e di sbagliato? ****(Seriously what's wrong?)"**

"_Te dije nada.__ (It's nothing.)" I said in Spanish_

"_Y sé que estas mintiendo, Lotus__. __(And I know you're Lying, Lotus.)" He said in Spanish_

"_Y yo Te digo que__ no __lo soy (__And I'm telling YOU I'm not.)"_

"_Usted es difícil (__You're difficult__)"_

"_Gracias por notarlo (__Thanks for noticing__)"_

"_Solo dime lo que está mal. __(Just tell me what's wrong)"_

"_Bien, me preguntaba por qué Ciel pegado alrededor Después de que le dije que no sería capaz de comer mi alma. __(Fine, I was wondering why Ciel stuck around after I told him he wouldn't be able to eat my soul.)"_

"_Tal vez le gustas (__Maybe he likes you__)"_

"_No lo sé.__ (Don't Know)"_

We walked in as Artemis rounded the corner. "There you are. Lunch is ready and where's your friend Ciel?" He asked leading us to the dining room. "He had to leave, but he'll be back." I said as we entered. Aunt Angeline and Uncle Artemis were already there with the twins. We gave both of them a hug and sat down. "So how's everything in America?" Aunt Angeline asked. "Well not much has changed."

"School got worse so we're now doing home schooling even though we don't need it and Zak and Xena rarely come home." Antonio said. "Weren't they supposed to come here today with you?" Uncle Artemis asked. Me and My twin looked down and said "Yes." Our Godparents looked at us sadly. "Actually as I was looking for you two they called and said they would be here by at least tomorrow." Artemis said.

Antonio and I looked at each other worried what out siblings were going to be like this year. Lunch was silent except for the occasional question and answer. After lunch Antonio and I walked back out to the garden to wait for Ceil and his friend. We decided to practice fencing sine out teacher said 'we were like we had noodles for arms'. We were just going to practice the moves not actually fight.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and out of instinct I spun around and swung the fencing foil. Once I was facing whoever taped my shoulder I was surprised to find Ciel standing there with a blond boy about the same age maybe older. I stopped my foil an inch from his neck. He didn't even flinch. I pulled my foil away from his neck and sheathed it. "I am so sorry." I said. "It's fine." Ciel said with a minor laugh. "So who's the dude with ya?" I asked letting it known I'm American.

The blond stepped forward (A little to close for comfort) and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alois Trancy." He said taking my hand and kissing lightly. _'So he's one of those'_ I though as he let go of my hand. I rubbed the back of my hand on the capris. "Hello, Alois, I'm Annalisa Deathrose and this is my _protective_ brother Antonio Deathrose." I said as Antonio put an arm over my shoulders and pulling me away slightly.

Alois turned to Antonio gave him the once over and smirked. "So you're the one I'm supposed to protect? I admit your sister's hot, so you being her Identical twin means you're just like her so we should get along." He said. My face turned beat red, Antonio looked like her was going to hit him, and Ciel looked like he was going to kill him. "So since I'm supposed to protect you I have to put my mark on you so where do you want it?"

He asked not noticing my brother glaring at him. Antonio rolled his sleeve up. "I'll take it on my shoulder." Antonio said still glaring. Alois lifted his right hand and put it on my bro's shoulder. I noticed there was a mark on the back of Alois's hand. I looked over at Ciel's hand and saw the symbol on my collar/neck was on his hand. "Hey I gotta stupid question. Those symbols on your hands, are they the marks that bond us to you?" I asked.

Alois let his hand fall to his side and on my brother's shoulder was the same mark. "Yes. It is that's how I'll be able to find you when we're separated." Ciel said with a smirk. "Ok, that's kinda creepy." Antonio said. "Took the words right out of my mouth, bro" I said "So now we both made a contract with a demon." "That's what I call twin contracts." Antonio said making me laugh.

"We should head in so Antonio and Alois can get to know one another." Ciel said. I nodded and stood by him. He held his arm out and I took it with a minor blush.

That Night

I was writing in my diary thinking of why Ciel might have stuck around and why I was happy about it.

Dear Diary,

Well I made it to Fowl Manor in one piece, but this year has a small twist. I don't think I wrote this down but a few days ago I made a contract with a demon. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. You can tell he's from a different time and he was a noble before he was a demon and from what I was told the other demon boy, Alois Trancy, (Sadly my brother made a contract with the perv) was from the same time which was in the 1880's about 145 years ago. From what they told me and Antonio they both had demon butlers,Sebastian andClaude. That shocked the hell out of me, but what shocked me even more was the rest of their story.

Apparently Ciel's parents were murdered by an evil Angel that wanted to "Purify" The world. When his goal was achieved Sebastian was supposed to eat his soul, but Claude had stolen it. After Sebastian got it back Ciel had lost his memories. Eventually the Butlers made a deal on who would get Ciel's soul. What intrigued me most was what happened between Alois and Ciel. Ciel had stabbed Alois with a sword and almost killed him. But in the end Alois butler, Claude, killed him. That shocked me almost to the core. After a while Ciel's and Alois's Souls were merged, but Alois's maid, Hanna, made a deal with him that one of the two butlers would die, Hanna could eat his soul, and Ceil would come back as a demon. In the end Claude died and Sebastian had to stay Ciel's butler.

Yes, I did ask why he wasn't with Ciel, but all Ciel said was "A Raven watches". WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? Anyway I asked Alois how he came back without a body. He said a witch brought him, Hanna, and his little brother Lucca back and sadly I know the witch that brought him back. I asked him to describe her and he described her to a T. Knee length Blackish purplish hair, cat yellow eyes, and peach colored skin. Wearing an ankle length lavender dress with a black staff with a pentagon on the top. It was Leanna my old mentor. She tried to teach me how to bend people to my will and reanimate corpses and give souls a new body so they can live again before their time is up in the spirit world. Before I go there is one more thing. Ciel found out He can't eat my soul so why did he stick around. He could have just left and forgot about me, but he stayed and is willing to help me still. Even this afternoon I told him he could leave. But the guy said "No I need to stay so your sister or brother won't hurt you." So right now I'm shocked as hell. And I'm… Happy about him staying to help me. I wonder what this means? Got to go its 9:56 p.m. Night!

AD

I finished put my diary under my pillow, sunk under the covers, and drifted off to sleep. Unknown to me that an ocean blue eye was watching from the shadows.


	6. The Other Brother and Sisters

One Fowl Demon

Chapter 6, The Other brother and Sisters

Morning

"Hey, Sis, get up. Sierra just got here." Antonio said shaking my shoulder gently. I sat up, stretched, yawned, and turned to him.

"Sierra just got here?" I asked.

"Well more like she got here a 4 this morning. Right now she's in the Dining room with everyone else."

"By everyone you mean…"

"Yeah, I mean that."

I fell back onto my bed and groaned. "Give me a second, Bro." I said. He nodded and left. I heard the door across the hall open then close signaling Antonio had gone into his room. I slowly got up, gathered my outfit and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in the dress Sierra bought me for my 6th grade promotion. It was black with black and shiny crimson mesh and slipped on my crimson flats. I looked at the mark on my collar and smirked. Sierra was a grade 'A' witch in my opinion.

I brushed out my hair and fish tailed it adding in some small fake hair gems and left putting on my sword necklace. I walked out and found Antonio, Alois, and Ciel waiting. I smiled and gestured for us to go. We walked down the halls toward the dining hall. Once we got to the doors I was surprised to hear Squeaks of joy, like what Xena used to sound like, from behind the doors. We entered and saw a scene we hadn't seen in three long years. Xena and Zak were smiling and giving everyone in the room hugs.

Sierra saw us walk in and waved a hand for us to come over. The four of us moved over to her. Antonio and I ran up to our 20 year old sister and gave her a bone crushing hug. I hadn't seen her since her 19th Birthday after that she started traveling the world. I figured she had just gotten back from France, because that's where she had Skype us from last. "Hey, Squirt one and two, how've you been? How are Max and Luna?" she laughed then looked behind us and saw Ciel and Alois "And who are they?"

Me and My twin exchanged glances and the same thought when through both our minds 'Oh, shit.' "Well, Sis, this is Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy." The two of us said. "SIS, BRO!" Someone squealed from behind Sierra. We turned to see a smiling Xena and Zak. There was an uncomfortable silence between the four of us siblings. Xena then rushed forward pulling us into a hug. "I'm so sorry how I've acted towards you two! But don't worry _**we **_learned how to control our demon." She said. I had tears in my eyes.

I hesitantly returned the hug and so did Antonio. Xena released us and I embraced my younger twin brother. Zak returned it. "Hey, Sis, sorry I gave you a black eye last summer." He said pulling away. "It's fine." I said smiling. He looked behind me and locked his eyes on the two demons who were talking with Sierra. "Are they distant cousins or something?" He asked. "Or something." Antonio and I said.

"Hm, I sense their demons, am I correct?" Xena asked. That's where I realized I'd forgotten our younger twin siblings had the ability to sense demons. "Yeah." Antonio said blandly. "And I sense they're in contract with someone in this house, too." Zak said, sighing. "Well it seems Sis sensed it, too." Xena stated. Antonio and I grimaced and (To distract them) Brought up another topic. "Hey, do y'all want to practice fencing in the garden?" Antonio asked drawing their attention.

"Sure, but we might be a little rusty. We haven't used out fencing foils in a few years." Xena said with a minor laugh. After that we all sat down for breakfast. I noticed Sierra glaring at Ciel and Alois. _'Shit! She did notice.'_ I thought. We all asked how Zak and Xena's classes were going and how Sierra's traveling was going. "Yeah, our classes are fine but the friends we had duped up us like hot peppers." Xena said. "You don't sound down about it." Antonio pointed out. "No, we aren't. We realized that they were horrible people and didn't do as they told us so we kinda got in fist fights with them, so I say we did the right thing." Zak said "We majorly injured them but they deserved it."

"So not to be rude but y'all finally came to your senses?" I asked. They rolled their eyes and nodded. We finished and walked into the garden with our fencing foils. "So, how's our old fencing teacher? Still making rude comments about your movements?" Xena asked readying her stance. I stood opposite of her readying my stance. "Yeah, Ms. Heart is still getting on our and Luna and Max's nerves." I said taking a swing at my younger twin sister. "Hmm, odd. I thought Luna was one of her favorites?" Xena asked dodging my attack and attacking herself. "We thought so, too. But after a small accident that was honestly was MY fault Luna was pushed back to our standards." Antonio said dodging Zak's foil.

"Wow, didn't think it was possible for, of all people, Luna to get pushed back by a TEACHER!" Zak said bewildered. "Like Antonio said I was an accident that actually WE caused." I said. I got Xena cornered and jabbed her in the lower ribcage. "And that's game." I said. "Rematch?" Xena asked. "No, actually I have an idea." I told my twin sister. I whispered it to her, she smiled evilly and we turned to Ciel and Alois, whom were standing under a tree, backs on the trunk. We walked over ever so gracefully. "Ciel, Alois would you to please help us with fencing practice?" Xena and I asked, sweetly. I could hear Antonio and Zak laughing in the background.

_'Shut up y'all!'_ Me and Xena yelled at them mentally*. _'But why it's funny! And will be even better if y'all challenged them to a two on two.'_ Antonio said mentally back to us. "Unless they were already planning that." Zak whispered rather loudly. "Oh, Shit!" Antonio said. Xena and I smirked. "Please?" We asked again and just as sweet. They looked at us oddly and nodded. We walked back to the area Zak and Antonio were dying of laughter at. They straightened and handed the two demons their foils not the least bit reluctant. We stood facing each other.

"K, this is a two on two match, for you and your team mate to win you have to tag both on the other team." Antonio said razing his and then letting it fall (IDK what they actually do for fencing matches). Xena and I stood there with twin smirks. Ciel and I lunged at each other. He missed me by a hair and I missed him the same way. Xena and Alois lunged at each other and each coming close to skimming the other's shoulder. And it went on like that for about 5 minutes. Eventually Xena and I did something we hadn't done in a few years. She and I used each other's backs as spring boards. It may have hurt like a Moe Foe but it was the move we always used to finish off fencing matches.

She jumped off my back and before she got to high I jumped up on and off her back. We both did a gymnastic type flip landed behind Ciel and Alois, turned and jabbed them with our foils only to find theirs coming at us at the exact same time. Ceil got me in the left shoulder and I got him on the left side of the collar bone. Xena got Alois dead smack in the chest while he got her in side. "A draw." I whispered. Ciel smirked at the look on my face. "Never thought I'd see the day Annalisa Nightshade Deathrose and Xena Snakeroot Deathrose would be beaten at fencing." Sierra said coming out from her spot behind a tree.

"How long we you there, Sis?" I asked letting my arm fall to my side. "Long enough for both of us to see that happen." Artemis said coming out from the other side of the tree. "You two are horrible." Xena said putting the blade of her foil in her hand gently. "If we weren't then we wouldn't be family." Sierra said, with a cocky ass smile. "We came out here to tell you the family reunion is here in two weeks." Artemis said turning and heading toward the Manor. "Is it just me or did he leave a little two quick?" Zak asked. His question was met with four nods.

Ciara Wright- Thanks for the nice comments!

Paxloria- Thank you for being nice about me forgetting to explain some stuff.

OK, Annalisa is still alive because the people who attached her weren't all there. The witch I mentioned in chapter 5 has a part to this whole story, so Ciel's contract with Annalisa is not over with. Now I do see I forgot to put where I mention him having to save Antonio (Honest Mistake). The location of where Annalisa was being captured was secret and she didn't know where she was. With so much blood loss that she experienced she didn't wake up for a while and didn't see Ciel save her and her twin. Yes I have a bad tendency to write in 'thy' and 'thee'. The People that attacked her were part of a bigger union I should say, so the leader and some followers are still alive since they weren't at the place they kept her and Antonio captive. Also Annalisa and Antonio are OCs they're more like personal OCs not self inserts. Yes I do understand Annalisa comes off as egotistical but I'm honestly sorry you think that. I also understand y'all see I don't really proofread but that's the small face I'm dyslexic and don't really pay attention to when I spell something wrong. And also at the part where Annalisa and Ciel meet and I say she thought he was a spirit I was mainly referring to a Poltergeist. Also the way I write is a little different from others. I don't always fallow what they were originally like and sorta change their personalities a little or to how it would fit for my story. Sorry if I didn't explain completely and made y'all mad.

-Vampire2001


	7. What's Hell Like?

One Fowl Demon

Chapter 7, what's Hell Like?

I was sitting with Ciel in the garden. That night there was supposed to be a meteor shower. Zak was at the west point of the garden, Xena at the east, Antonio and Alois at the south, and Ciel and I in the north. The night was clear and (since it was the beginning summer) warm. It wouldn't start till about eleven thirty at night we decided to set up at ten thirty. Ciel and I were sitting (more like lounging) close to the willow tree on a blanket just staring at the stars. I was muttering the constellations that I could see. "Cancer, Leo, Gemini…" I muttered picturing them taking the form of their names and moving in the sky. "Ceti." Ciel said. "What?" I asked.

"Ceti, The sea monster. It's over there." He said pointing to the constellation.

"Oh, Must've missed it." I said with a giggle. We were silent for a little while till a question popped into my head.

"Ciel, what's hell like?" I asked. He seemed taken aback by this question.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked frowning at the sky.

"Well Demons are from hell according to the bible, Even though I don't read it, I was just wondering what it's like." I clarified.

"Well it's not totally like it's described in the bible. I'll tell you that." He said.

"Hm." I hummed. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Well, Gods where do I start? I guess it was a matter of time before I'd have to tell you, but my siblings and I are supposed to be the last Yins and Yangs. And I'm just worried that I'm going to die and my soul will disintegrate into oblivion."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. There are journals from every Yin and Yang in existence and I've read a couple. The one's I read talked about four children being born, sired into being yin and yang, and the line stopping there. I was shocked every time I read it. The books were always dated and apparently the line is supposed to stop when we turn fourteen. Meaning either we're going to die or something else happens, but all I know is I'm dreading our fourteenth birthday."

"Would the line stop if someone made you immortal?"

"Well, yeah, but who would do that? We're hated by a lot of demons, angels, witches, warlocks, and such, so that could possibly never happen."

"Hm, I guess you have a point."

"It's eleven fifteen, fifteen more minutes to go till that meteor shower." I said looking at my cellphone. We continued to watch the sky for about five more minutes before the silence was broken by Antonio yelling. "You pervert! Stay away from my sisters!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing. A few giggles escaped my lips though. Ciel turned to me. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Heh, Antonio's just so protective. It's funny ninety five percent of the time." I said.

I propped myself up on my elbows (I was lying down) and looked at my cell again because it was Vibrating. 'Incoming message from Luna' the screen read. I sighed and read the text fast. 'Hey, Mouse, whatcha doing?' I typed in 'Hey, Eclipse. Can't really talk right now though, meteor shower about to start. Text you tomorrow.' I sent the message unknown to me Ciel had read the message. "Your nickname is 'Mouse'?" He said chuckling. I bit my lip (again) and nodded. "It was my nickname in fifth grade. Everyone now calls me 'Lotus' or 'Demon', but Luna still calls me 'Mouse' Or 'Baby Mouse'. My phone buzzed again. 'Incoming call from Max' it read. "Gods my phone is popular tonight." I muttered. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

'_Hey, Demon how's the weather in Ireland?'_ Max asked.

"Fine, Gargoyle how's weather in Egypt?" I asked

'_Really, really hot. I just got back from the Sphinx.'_

"Hey, Gargoyle I gotta jet. I'm with a friend and a meteor shower is about to start here in two minutes so I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, k?"

'_Fine and I'll see you at the reunion, Bye!'_

"Wait what!? Max!" The line went dead.

"Oh! I'm going to kill him!" I exclaimed lying back down and roughly putting my phone down, too. "Just try and calm down. The shower is starting." Ciel said Lying down beside me. I took a deep breath, glanced at Ciel and watched the meteor shower quietly. We watched and talked a bit. By about midnight I found myself drifting into unconsciousness. I was half-asleep when I felt someone pick me up bride style and carry me into the manor. My vision was foggy but I could make out a sapphire blue eye looking down at me before I passed out.

Morning

I awoke to sun on my eyelids. "Damn sun." I muttered sitting up, stretching, yawning, and falling out of bed. "Ow." I muttered. I trudged to the bathroom with a gray happy bunny t-shirt (It said "Cute but psycho. Things even out."), a pair of grey shorts, fishnet fingerless gloves, and a hematite studded headband. I glanced at my reflection and groaned. 'Oh, look it's the wicked witch of the west.' I thought looking at my Flame red hair sticking up every which way. I sighed and started getting ready for the day. I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, tied it up in a ponytail (making sure you could see the black and blue streak), and walked out.

Like normal, Ciel was standing at the entrance to my room. I invited him into the room, because I still had to put my make-up on (Xena would kill me if I didn't). "Thanks for bringing me back in after the Meteor shower." I said, painting a grey tear on my face near my eye. "You're welcome." He said. We went silent for a while before my phone started to buzz. Incoming call from Max. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Morning, Demon!"_ Max said happily into the phone.

"Morning, Gargoyle."

"_So whatcha doin?"_

"Sitting in my room with a friend, painting a tear on my face, talking with you, and rolling my eyes."

"_Oh, ha ha, very funny, miss egotistical."_

"I know. It's one of my best qualities."

"_Any who. I have a question which friend were and are with? Katie, Luna, or Joseph?"_

"Actually I made a new friend. Want me to put ya on speaker so you can intro yourselves?"

"Yeah!"

I put the phone down and put it on speaker. "Ok, Senor Dweeb, you're on speaker." I said "Now speak!"

"_Hey, Whoever Demon made friends with! I'm Max Froghorn; you can laugh at the last name if you want!"_

I giggled at his randomness. I motioned for Ciel to introduce himself. "Hello, Max I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."  
That's when one specific question popped into my head. "Max what did you mean by 'I'll see you at the reunion'?" I asked. _"Oh, crap. Um, well Luna, Joseph, Katie, and I were invited by your older sister since there are only maybe three of four people you get along with that are your age from your family."_

I sighed. "Ok, Well at least I don't have to worry about being a wall flower this year." I muttered. Ciel gave me an odd look. There was a muffled yell in the background from my phone. "Gotta Jet, Demon, I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Nice talking to ya, Ciel. BYE!" Max said with a minor sigh. "See ya, Max!" I said before the line went dead.


End file.
